Don't Fall in Love with Me
by jasmine-chan
Summary: summary: bad boy ren tao manages to turn good with the help of one girl who else but pirika, then he finds out about her terrible sickness. what will happen to them after all those times? and don't forget her ever so protectful brother coming along...
1. The Guardian

title: don't fall in love with me  
  
summary: bad boy ren tao manages to turn good with the help of one girl who else but pirika, then he finds out about her terrible sickness. what will happen to them after all those times? and don't forget her ever so protectful brother coming along... : first ever fic- be harsh, be very harsh i won't mind :  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
disclaimer: I don't own shaman king.  
  
Chapter One: The Guardian  
  
A sigh escapes from a boy sitting in detention, waiting for his turn to talk to the principal. Ren Tao, the rumored dreg and such a pain, slouched in his chair staring at the clock. It was already 30 minutes since he entered the waiting room occupied by the secretary, Ms. Williams who was in her late-30's. The telecom then rang. She picked the receiver and after a few seconds she turns to Ren, "Mr. Jacobs is ready to receive you now."  
  
Ren stood up and slumped his way. As he was about to reach for the door, it suddenly opened and a boy with his parents were arguing loudly on whatever he has done wrong. "Mr. Tao, you may enter now," said Mr. Jacobs who was sitting primly on his desk.  
  
Ren went in and motioned to the empty chair in front of the desk.  
  
"Mr. Tao, it's always nice to see you here...again. As it is your nth time to grace my office, it has been going a little bit...redundant, don't you think?" Jacobs said this with his toothy smile to Ren who smirked on his remark. "What have you done now?" seriousness washing over the principal's face.  
  
Ren said, "I don't know. You tell me." with all his arrogant glory staring squarely at the man in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Tao, since this has been again repeated, you leave me no choice to call in some reinforcements. You are to be a member of the drama club and take a large part on the upcoming play, you will join some of the students in teaching the disabled on one of the institutes for 3 months straight every Tuesdays and Saturdays." Jacobs stated with utter finality in his voice.  
  
"But, Mr. Jacobs..." Ren started desperately to escape his punishent.  
  
"This is final and I will not allow any more of your crude tactics from now on or I will have to give you a raise...on punishments that is. I have also appointed you a promising guardian while you are here to keep you from trouble. You are to spend your time with her everyday and not with your little groupie. If I see you not following my instructions, which I dare you to do, I would grace your dear father a call which we both know would be quite terrible for you, understand?"  
  
Ren went white after the mention of his father and all that his principal said to him in the last couple of minutes.  
  
"Good." Jacobs said triumphantly.  
  
"Knock, knock, Mr. Jacobs you called for me?" a girl said while peeking over the half-opened door.  
  
'Oh no, please let it not be his guardian, especially not her.' Ren thought all the while scared to turn around his seat to see who it was.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Pirika, your here." said Jacobs standing up.  
  
'Oh no... not her...' Ren then turned around and confirmed his fears as he was already panicking since after hearing her voice. He sunked on his seat.  
  
"I want you to meet Mr. Ren Tao, Mr. Tao, this is Ms. Pirika she will be the guardian I was talking to you about. Now if both of you don't have anything else to say, you may now leave." finished Jacobs after sitting down and started on some papers.  
  
"Mr. Jacobs, with all do respect, did I really hear you right? Did you just say that I am to be this idiot's guardian?" Pirika said with all loathing and hatred evident both on her eye and tone as she walked in front of the desk.  
  
"What she said." Ren stood up and positioning himself beside Pirika.  
  
"Well, since you two are starting to agree with each other spending time with each other. Now leave!" siad Mr. Jacobs with a stern look on his face.  
  
The two exited the office in pure defeat.  
  
"Don't you dare ruin my life, Ren Tao, or I swear I will make your's a living hell!" shouted Pirika and she stomped her way out of the office. Ms. Williams was staring at them with shock in her face.  
  
"It's gonna be a long year." Ren sighed. 


	2. Madam Sugar

title: don't fall in love with me  
  
summary: bad boy ren tao manages to turn good with the help of one girl who else but pirika, then he finds out about her terrible sickness. what will happen to them after all those times? and don't forget her ever so protectful brother coming along... : first ever fic- be harsh, be very harsh i won't mind :  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
disclaimer: I don't own shaman king.  
  
Chapter Two: Madam Sugar  
  
"Why are you following me around?!?" cried Pilika.  
  
It was the day after she was appointed as Ren's so called "guardian" and they were standing in a corner away from all the students rushing to their next class. Earlier that day, Ren was following Pirika all over the school and for only one reason...  
  
"I already told you, I'm making a good impression on myself and the only way that I can think of to do that is to just do what Mr. Jacobs says or else..." Ren explained rather grumpily finishing off the sentence in a mumble.  
  
"Or else what?! Look, I don't want you following me around. It would make other people think of something I don't mind not knowing. I don't know what the principle has against you but I am really sorry for you. But I won't have it as a good enough reason for you to ruin my reputation, got that? Now, I want you to stop following me around. I'll be the one to explain to Mr. Jacobs once he knows what we're not doing. Are we clear?" Pirika interjected.  
  
"First of all, do not shout at me. No one shouts at a Tao. Second, I don't care about what people might of you as well as your god damn reputation, I also have one you know. C, don't act like an almighty or something around me just because you were appointed to watch me. Lastly, it's your call if you don't want to perform your duties. Don't blame me if Mr. Jacobs turns on you. Now, if you're finished interogating me, I don't want to be late for the meeting of drama club, which by the way you also have to rush for." Ren said with all his Tao glory.  
  
He then walked past Pirika and broke into a sprint as the second bell already rang.  
  
"Oooh, you really have to ruin my day, don't you Ren? Aaargh!!!" exclaimed Pirika to herself. She has said this too loud causing some of the other students who were rushing to turn to her.  
  
"What are you all staring at?" she shouted to the students.  
  
The third bell then rang and she herself ran to the said meeting all the while cursing herself for being late.  
  
"Why Ms. Pirika, it's nice of you to finally grace us of your graceful glory though it's rather late don't you think?" said the homosexual facilitator of the drama club who calls herself as Sugar that is Madam Sugar to 'her' students.  
  
"I'm sorry for being late, Madam Sugar." said Pirika apologetically.  
  
"Now's not the time for that, Pirika, you of all people should know that. And let me remind you that I don't care if you're sorry, what I care for ishow my students act on the upcoming play. Now sit down." Madam Sugar said with finality in 'her' voice. Pirika sat immediately in her seat.  
  
Ren was smirking at the whole time Pirika got humiliated in front of the class. And was still smirking when...  
  
"Excuse me, mister, but pray tell me what's so funny before I scalp you up to your non-existent brain?" Madam Sugar exclaimed to Ren.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Ren and none, Madam, it's just that I was admiring how you handled such an ignorant girl." answered Ren.  
  
"Well, Ren although I am very angry with how much you are kissing my ass right now, I am agreeing with your acclamation. Which is why I am giving you and Pirika the lead roles in my play since it seems that you two have chemistry together. Wipe off that face Pirika! You don't have a choice anyway." Madam Sugar then turned to the board and started writing the other roles in pink chalk.  
  
'Grrr, when will he stop!!!' thought Pirika.  
  
'First I have to put up with her as my 'guardian' and now this... when will it stop!!!' thought Ren.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Yes, this is a 'a walk to remember' spin off but rather on the flipside.  
  
Thanks again and please review. I won't mind if it's harsh...  
  
jasmine-chan 


	3. First Kiss

title: don't fall in love with me  
  
summary: bad boy ren tao manages to turn good with the help of one girl who else but pirika, then he finds out about her terrible sickness. what will happen to them after all those times? and don't forget her ever so protectful brother coming along... : first ever fic- be harsh, be very harsh i won't mind :  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
disclaimer: I don't own shaman king.  
  
Chapter Three: First Kiss  
  
" '...to you, as well as to me, comes this great passion...' this is all bullshit! How can 'she' think that I could manage to memorize these by Monday?" mused Ren as he was walking to his first class that morning. He had been saying the same line over and over again and still not manage to grasp the words.  
  
He was again reciting the same lines when...  
  
WHAM!  
  
He has been hit fully in the face by a just-been-opened-intentionally locker door.  
  
"Oww!" cried Ren.  
  
The locker owner then looked at him with childlike innocence plastered on her face. "Oh! I'm so sorry the door opened on your face. I hope you didn't scratch it by any chance or else I will have to have you pay for it." Pirika said with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"You dirty little bitch! If you damage my nose, I swear..." Ren started as he moved closer to her. "Or else what? Have me pay for your second nose job?" Pirika teased as she did the same. They were now only a few inches apart.  
  
An idea then came up to Ren. "Or else..." He didn't finish his sentence rather he closed the space between them and kissed her fully on the lips. She gasped and had her eyes widely opened and she was finding it difficult to breathe. He tried to deepen the kiss but at that time she pushed him away and slapped him.  
  
She then ran away teary eyed and helpless. He laughed to himself as he was about to leave satisfaction in his face but not before closing the locker door. He then noticed a picture fall down from the said locker. He picked it up and smirked as he saw the picture.  
  
'It wouldn't be so bad after all...' Ren thought as he made his way to class.  
  
Pirika was sobbing as she ran her way for some time alone. She didn't care where she was going until she ran into a person.  
  
"I'm so--sorry." she cried without looking to th person she bumped into. She was about to leave when...  
  
"Pirika, what happened to you?! Who did this to you?! Is it from your class? Tell me!!!" It has been Horohoro, her big brother after all.  
  
She looked up to him and cried even more. "Oni-chan!!!" she flung herself to her brother.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Horohoro whispered to his friends, Anna, Yoh, and Manta, as he motioned for them to go on without him. He then led Pirika to a corner and said, "Tell me who, where, and what happened?" He was looking sternly at Pirika as he take hold of her shoulders to calm hm.  
  
"Reme--member our promise? The one abo--ut our first k--iss? Well, you s-ee..." Pirika started and was then halted by Horohoro, "Wait! Stop! Calm down first and stop stuttering. Deep breaths. Are you ready now? Good. Go on."  
  
"Some guy to whom I was appointed to and who was also in drama club just kissed me!" Pirika said. "He what?!?" Horohoro was clenching his fist.  
  
"He just cornered me and kissed me by my locker. And, what's worst is that that was my first kiss!!! I hate him!!!" Pirika exclaimed.  
  
"Damn him!!! Who the hell is this guy?!?" Horohoro was very angry as he said this as he was already shouting. He had also punched the wall behind Pirika which has made a mark of his fist. At this, Pirika then lost all the color in her face and was frightened by her brother.  
  
She did not answer him and just stared at the ground. His brother then pushed on saying, "The hell, Pirika!!! Don't try to cover up for him now! Tell me who it is!!!"  
  
"It was Tao Ren." She reluctantly answered barely audibly stil looking on the floor.  
  
Horohoro then turned and has started to leave. Pirika then pulled on his arm. "Oni-chan please! Don't do anything! It won't do you any good. It doesn't matter to me now. It's okay. Please?" Pirika begged, afraid for what may happen as her brother seemed very very angry.  
  
He looked directly on her eyes and he softened his expression. He gave a sigh. He then cupped her face with both his hands saying, "Don't worry about it. You wash your face and go now to your class. Just ignore him if you see him. And forget about our promise. That one doesn't count." he smiled at her.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Oni-chan." She also smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.  
  
'You'll be dead, Tao Ren!' Horohoro thought as he also walked down to his class.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
Tell me what you think about Horohoro...  
  
I haven't included what the play is all about yet because I want it to be a surprise. :)  
  
I know that this has a lousy title. Sorry about that.  
  
I'm also sorry for not being able to update sooner. These days has been pretty hectic for me.  
  
jasmine-chan 


	4. Round 1

title: don't fall in love with me  
  
summary: bad boy ren tao manages to turn good with the help of one girl who else but pirika, then he finds out about her terrible sickness. what will happen to them after all those times? and don't forget her ever so protectful brother coming along... : first ever fic- be harsh, be very harsh i won't mind :  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
disclaimer: I don't own shaman king.  
  
Chapter Four: Round 1  
  
RIINGGG! The bell to signal for lunch just rang and students started to walk out of the classrooms.  
  
Outside, Ren was walking again looking for a place where he can sit alone while memorizing his lines. He was then surprised when somebody just pulled towards a secluded corner. He got rammed on the wall by another guy who was his age and was very angry.  
  
"What the--" Ren exclaimed.  
  
He struggled for freedom but Horohoro's grip was very tight. He was then thrown towards the ground face first.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?" He cried.  
  
Horohoro smirked and looked at his captive with an expression of utter disgust in his face.  
  
"Hmph... Funny you can't recognize me after just sticking your disgusting mouth down a junior's throat, or rather my sister's. I'm warning you Tao, one more of your dirty little pranks and you can see yourself wimpering in front of your dear sister, or better yet, your honorable father. Hmm.. what could a high-class man like your father think if his only son and heir was kicked out from school?" Horohoro said.  
  
Ren suddenly stood up and charged up towards Horohoro. What became of a slight bickering then turned to being a serious fist fight.  
  
"You bastard!" Horohoro shouted as he flung another punch on Ren's face.  
  
The people around who were once only watching were now betting on who was going to emerge the victor.  
  
As the battle was growing fierce, a loud cry was then heard from a certain long-haired Ainu girl.  
  
"Oni-chan! Ren! Stop it!" Pirika started to run towards the two but was then stopped by one of Horohoro's friends, Anna.  
  
"It would be better if you just stay out. You might be hurt. Leave them to Yoh." Anna said reassuringly with a stern look on her face.  
  
Pirika knowing that Anna's right composed herself and just stood there wishing that the two boys would just stop.  
  
Yoh who was only a few steps from the boys turned to Anna, "Are you sure you want me to stop them?" he asked Anna nervously.  
  
"Are you questioning me?! Do it now!" Anna shouted.  
  
"Hai." Yoh said with a nervous smile on his face.  
  
'The Jerk! How can he smile in this time?! Grrr! He'll be dead once this is finished.' thought Anna.  
  
Yoh then started on the boys. He took Ren by the back of his neck and flung him away from Horohoro. They then tried to get back at each other but Yoh was suppressing the both of them. After some moments of struggling, they finally calmed down.  
  
"It's about time." said a voice amongst the crowd.  
  
They didn't notice that the principal, Mr. Jacobs, have been watching them all along.  
  
"Mr. Tao, Mr. Horohoro, Mr. Asakura follow me. You too, Ms. Pirika. And for the rest of you, go back to your classes now." barked Mr. Jacobs.  
  
Ren, Horohoro, Pirika, and Anna were now sitting in the waiting room of Jacobs' office. Anna was there since she had no more classes and was waiting for Yoh to come out from the office. Pirika was sitting being consoled from crying by Anna while the other two were glaring at each other from opposite ends.  
  
"This is all your fault!" said Horohoro to Ren.  
  
"Me? You were the one who jumped at me and I don't even know who you are! And besides who has a bigger chance of being sacked, huh? Thanks to you, today may be my last day here! So shut the hell up!" shouted Ren.  
  
"Hmph! It would be better if you gone. No one can bother us all anymore." Horohoro retaliated.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well then, who do you think would become former good-for-nothing, gluttonous, captain of the football team then?" Ren spat back.  
  
"Why you..." Horohoro stood up at his remark and started at him again.  
  
"Come and get me, you worm!" Ren challenged.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Both boys then found themselves sprawled on the floor as a towering Anna was glaring at them.  
  
"Why did you do that for?!" Ren exclaimed as he stood up. But, he then paid mercifully for his reaction as another hand slapped his face and he again was suffering under her withering glares.  
  
The door to the office was the opened as Yoh came out. Since he was the only one who was calm among all of them, the principal had decided for him to tell the whole story.  
  
Everyone looked towards him expectantly.  
  
"Mr. Jacobs wants to see you two." Yoh said pointing towards Ren and Pirika.  
  
"That's it?" Horohoro said.  
  
Yoh just nodded.  
  
Pirika looked at Ren and let out a small sigh. She then stood up and went inside the office as Ren followed.  
  
"Should we wait for them?" asked Yoh to his fiancee.  
  
"Yes, Pirika's staying with us over night." replied Anna as she sat down.  
  
"I see." Yoh said sitting down beside her.  
  
"No she won't." reacted Horohoro.  
  
Anna glared at him at hearing his reaction.  
  
"I mean, she didn't told me anything." muttered Horohoro.  
  
"She doesn't have to ask permission to her over reacting brother." said Anna.  
  
"Oh." Horohoro said. 'Better with them than with the Tao.'  
  
They silently waited for the interrogation to be over.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
i'm really really sorry for not updating sooner. i know i let down all of you but it really has been a very busy time for me.  
  
i'm also sorry for this chapter. i know did not do very well but this is the best i can offer.  
  
thanks for those who reviewed. i really appreciate all your reviews.  
  
about the play, rehearsals start from after maybe two chapters. you'll know then what the play will be.  
  
sorry for those who think that i'm leaving you all in the shadows. don't worry, i promise that your wait will be very well repaid.  
  
thanks again and please review. i'll start writing more chapters. and don't worry i got the plot all worked out already. 


	5. All in a Day's Work

title: don't fall in love with me  
  
summary: bad boy ren tao manages to turn good with the help of one girl who else but pirika, then he finds out about her terrible sickness. what will happen to them after all those times? and don't forget her ever so protectful brother coming along... : first ever fic- be harsh, be very harsh i won't mind :  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
disclaimer: I don't own shaman king.  
  
Chapter Five: All in a Day's Work

in the office...  
  
"Mr. Tao, may I remind you that you are under probation for the whole year. Any further misbehavior from your part may be a cause of expulsion." Mr. Jacobs said to Ren.  
  
Ren gulped from what the principal said. He knows that being expelled means facing his father and he definitely didn't want that.  
  
Pirika glanced at the silent Ren beside her. She smirked at his reaction feeling that it was the last time they would be seeing each other as he was going to be expelled.  
  
"I learned from Mr. Asakura all that has happened between you and Horohoro. He says that it was your brother, Ms. Pirika, who attacked first. Is that right?" inquired Mr. Jacobs.  
  
"Well, I--.. well, what it is.. uhmm..." Pirika stuttered her reply.  
  
Ren coughed at this all the while feeling uneasy about the situation they were in.  
  
"Did you say something, Mr. Tao? Or would you rather have your sister interpret your secret language?" Mr. Jacobs said.  
  
Ren's face fell into a ghostly white color.  
  
"Thought so. Well, it seems to me that whatever Mr. Asakura has told me is the closest that I would get from the truth. Unless, you both would want to say something." Mr. Jacobs told Pirika, who was near into tears, and Ren, who was shifting nervously on his seat.  
  
The both looked at each other then began showering the poor principal with lame excuses.  
  
"Sir, it was her brother's fault! If he hadn't jumped at me..." Ren started.  
  
"You mean questioning you. With all do respect, Mr. Jacobs, he was the one who started it! If he hadn't administered that kiss.." Pirika countered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?! If you have just done your job, we wouldn't be put into this. If you hahave just accepted your job,"  
  
"Hey, you were the one who acted as if you did not need a--a supervisor. If you have just acted civilized even before, I wouldn't even be assigned to you!"  
  
At this point, they were both yelling each other's throat off.  
  
"YOU ACTED AS IF YOU KNEW EVERYTHING! YOU ACTED AS IF A FLY COULDN'T HURT YOU!" Ren yelled.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Pirika shouted completely forgetting that Mr. Jacobs was in the room. "YOU WERE THE ONE ACTED LIKE A BITCH! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STEALING THAT KISS, THAT SPECIAL KISS FROM ME?!?"  
  
"WHAT THE?! FIRST OF ALL THAT KISS WAS BY FAR THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER DONE! AND SECOND THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!! NOT TO ME ANYWAY. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE BEING GAGA ALL OVER THAT STUPID KISS." Ren continued.  
  
"Uhh.. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF IT THAT WAY?! THAT WAS MY.."  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mr. Jacobs shouted on top of his voice. Seeing that the two has caught on what he says, he continued."Now, both of you will continue your punishents, as both of you implied, in addition to that is for both of you to be head of the prom committee. You will be in charge of everything, from food to everything else. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." The two replied afraid of getting into more trouble than they were in.  
  
"And tell your brother, Ms. Pirika, that he will also be in the committee. I'm warning you. Any more mishaps from you two will be the last straw. You may go." Mr. Jacobs said dismissing the two.  
  
The two walked out leaving the dear principal with his thoughts.  
  
'..sigh..When will this job end?' Mr. Jacobs thought thinking of why he entered his profession.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm so so so so sorry for updating this late. I really didn't have the time to write with the exams and all.  
  
We're getting closer with the play. Another chapter and rehearsals starts sizzling. Maybe after that I will let you in on their promise. (Horohoro & Pirika)  
  
I know I've been not that good. But still, please review. Any review will be welcomed dearly. Thanks for reading.  
  
I'll try to write more chaps as fast as I could.  
  
jasmine-chan


End file.
